


Spice Blend

by tehJai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehJai/pseuds/tehJai
Summary: Spice is bad, mmkay?  Involves: Drug use, creative applications of The Force, and sex.





	Spice Blend

Something was in the spice blend; something that she’d never experienced before.

She could tell because even though he had her bent over the foot of the bed, even though he was fucking her harshly, even though he was kneading her breasts with lightning arced between his fingertips and the jolts were delicious, painful, and  _exactly_ what she wanted and what he was willing to give night after night –

– suddenly her consciousness seemed to open up and  _there he was_ , a niggling, foreign, but not unwanted presence in her head, and suddenly everything stopped.  The violet arcs went away, the movement stilled, and for a moment they were posed like an erotic tableau, his body curled around her, hands at her chest and his forehead pressed against the back of her head.  

“The hell –“ Her voice was quiet, almost frightened.   He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled himself from her, hastily flipping her onto her back, spreading her legs open with his hands this time, and he paused, surveying her for a few agonizing seconds.  The tips of his fingers trailed across her belly, his hands stark against her blue skin, and she shivered, suddenly very self-conscious now that he was in her mind.  
  
He took a breath and then entered her again, taking her in one firm stroke, as far as he could manage, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned sensuously.  She could sense his satisfaction at being within her, sense the lust that boiled within him, and –

Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair, shaking as he bid himself not to move within her deliciously wet tightness.  “Look at me,” he said, a sort of primal urgency in his voice.

He wasn’t ordering her to do it simply for kicks, like usual.

The minute her red eyes opened and focused on his, he began to move, immediately setting a hard, fast pace.  “I know what you want, “ he grunted, leaning toward her, breaching her personal space in a way he’d never done before.  His face was mere centimetres from hers and he kept staring at her.  She was slack-jawed, moaning at intervals, and she  _couldn’t_  help but dwell on the heady, romantic fantasy that she always kept in the back of her mind.  The flame she’d been carrying for him for months now.

“I don’t –“ She fell silent; the spice had thrown her mind wide open to him.  All she got back in return was a sense of smug possessiveness.  She couldn’t tell if he felt the same way; but he didn’t harbour her any ill will for what she was feeling.  He kept going, his hand snaking around her throat, applying just the right amount of pressure – even without the spice he’d had her often enough to know exactly what she liked – and he grinned when she arched her back, hips slamming into his and her own arms going around him, pressing into his back almost painfully.

The hand at her throat sparked with Force current and the pain was wonderful; she all but screamed her pleasure to the entire ship and he grinned that infuriatingly smug grin, still fucking her as though it was the last time he’d ever get to do it –

She felt an indefinable surge of emotion come from him, and he did something he’d never done before.

His hand left her throat and rested on her cheek.  She stared up at him, suddenly confused.  There was a brief flash of something almost  _tender_  in his gaze and then he kissed her.

She came harder than she’d ever done before; her entire body seizing against him, becoming so wet so quickly that she probably made a mess of things – but she didn’t break the kiss, and he didn’t stop his rough thrusting.

Soon they  _had_  to stop so they could breathe; he simply leaned his head on her shoulder, that enigmatic, possessive grin on his face.  “You are  _such_  a slut,” he breathed, his tongue sliding along the tendons in her neck.  
  
Laughter left her, then; her orgasm had drained her and so she was simply content to enjoy watching him finish.  “Just for you,” she said coyly, rolling her hips and grinning.

“I’ve … ruined others for you,” he panted, so close to the edge, what with her insides still gripping him and the way she talked in that damn voice, “haven’t I?”    
  
Her consciousness exploded with a firm sense of satisfaction, of happiness.  She let out a breathy moan, staring into his green eyes, unable to do anything but be honest.  “Yes.”  
  
It did him in; he surged against her, his hands coiled in her hair, holding on as though she was his only means of grounding himself.  He managed a few more weak thrusts before rolling off to the side, breathing heavily.

There were no words shared between them, simply a few glances that were too shy considering how brash and outspoken they both were.  They found themselves in a very complex situation; one that neither of them was entirely ready to deal with.

After a few minutes’ recovery, she sat up, intent on retrieving her clothes and finding her way back to her own ship as usual, but as she left the bed, she felt his hand go around her wrist like a vice.

With one simple gesture, the Sith lord bade his bounty hunter to come back to bed.


End file.
